<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detention by Theryyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070456">Detention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx'>Theryyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Blackwell Academy (Life is Strange), Chloe Price Stayed at Blackwell, Crush, Cute, Detention, F/F, Flirty, Gay, Lesbians, Rain Day, School, Sweet, True Love, Two Whales Diner (Life is Strange), chloe the rebel, class, class room, date, flirt, lovley, rainy day, they want each other but are to shy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Chase made an evil plan and now Rachel Amber has to detention, but luckly for her, her crush Chloe Price has to, maybe thats the change Rachel waitet for this long.</p><p>(both are 18, no lis or bts events// Rachels Pov)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber &amp; Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Rachels POV:</span>
</p><p>I sit in the car from my dad and look outside, its raining like shit, its cold and its saturday 8am in October "Rachel I know youre not happy but please do this and  all can go alright, okay" my dad try say to me carring as he has his hand on my shoulder, I look at him a bit angry and also sad "you know this was not my fault, it was Victoria and her evil plan" my dad look at me with a little smile and say "I know kiddo, I really do but you know how the Blackwell --" "how the politics runs, I know" I cut him of and hop out of the car, I take my umbrella and walking to the detention class. As I walk I remember how I get in this dilemma, how it was that bitch Victoria Chase who made that im here today, how she manipulate her homework with mine, how none from my teachers and the principal belived me, so thanks Vic, but really thanks Vic, maybe I meet my crush today, Chloe Price, Im after her for a wahile, she looks so hot with her tattoo and blue hair, saddley I never brought up the courage to become closer to her, just sometimes very quick samll talks, I know what the people say about her, that shes a droug dummy, but thats not true I can see how smart she really is.</p><p>As I arrived I walk to my locker and put in the stuff I will not need, I just grap my notepad, some pencils and head to the class, I see all the usals are here, Justin, Trever and 3 other persons 2 boys and a girl, I sit in the courner in the back but hear the people say "oh look why is the blackwell Princess here or oh what did little miss perfect do!?" I roll my eyes and let them talk, thats what they can do best, talk shit about all people here in blackwell but the truth is they dont know nothing. I put my things on the table and look around, I hear how Justin say to Trever "wehn will Price show up, if she comming again late" "I know but you know her, she will come, she caint risk it this time, not after waht she did" they talk to each other, I listen very closley, I will know every detail why my hopefully future gitlfriend is here.</p><p>Its raining so hard and its so loud as the the raintrops hit on the windows, I look at the clock and see Chloe only has 5 minutes or she will have a problem, I sit here in my purple star pullover and grey jeans with boots, my hair like always and have my blue birth braclet and feather erring with me as the window open and Chloe climps in, Justin and Trevor stand up, they clapping and scramimg "COME ON PRICE, FAST GET HERE" I had to smile, she really knows how make an entrance, her full body is soaking, I see how on her black band pullover falling little blue raindrops from her hair, also her blue tight jeans with the suspenders and her boots are wet she look at me and say "wouw, why is the Vortex club Princess here?" "what did she do?" she ask Justin but he just shrug his shoulders "Why you here?" she ask me in an not frendly way "why you care?" I ask harsch back she sit down, let out a little smile and say "right, I dont care" and talk with Justin and Trevor, even her smile is the cutest in the world I have to say this make me a little sad, why is she always so mean to me, or maybe she likes me to and just show it diffrent.</p><p>The bell rings and our teacher Mrs. Zeap arrive, she say we have 4 hours to be here, she call our names and make some notes on her notepad, after she say the rules that we have to be quiet and if we go she will see it and we will get in more trouble she leave and sit in her office, waht is right next to the class room, the 2 boys and the girl write something, I start thinking waht I should do, so I take the pen and want to start writting something as Trevor stand up and say to Chloe and Justin "my fellow Prisnoers, waht kind of drink you wanna have?" "a coke" Justin say "for me to" Chloe say, all lauging and giggle arround and Trevor was gone.</p><p>Just some seconds later I hear a chair beeing moved, I look up and Chloe sit hella cool next to me on that chair, she look over me, I try my best not to look nervous, I feel how my heart beats fast, I look in her beautfiful blue eyes and ask her "what do you want?" she smiles again at me, gosh Chloe Price can you please stop that, it makes me go nuts I think to myself "why you here?" she ask me, now in a normal way, I hold my pen and say "I tought you dont care" "maybe I do care now, so why? what could the Princess have done?" god I hate that word so much Im all but defently not a Princess "I think I dont have to tell you" I say, I see how Chloe put her feet on the chair next to her "you dont have to tell me, I will found out Princess" she say, I roll my eyes and try to focus on my writting, I smell her parfume, I can say its a very cheap one but I really dont care, I also smell some weed and cigarette, I just finished my first word as I hear Trevor say "PRICE CATCH IT!" and her coke can fly over to her, she catch it with her hands "thanks" she say and open it, I see how she look over me "what!?" I say a little annoyed "wouw relax, I wanna see what the Princess write" she say in her cool punk voice, I look at her angry and say louder "stop it, im not a Princess, god have you not stuff to do!" the whoule class look at me, I look shy away, Chloe stand up and go back to her place, I really diddnt wanna to that to her, but she left me no choice.</p><p>One and half hours have been past and out of nowehre a paper plan land on my desk "open me" it stands on it, I open it and it was an amazing drawing from me on my desk and Chloe "Im sorry, I know youre not a Princess" I have to smile, it was so cute and Chloe can really draw, just some moments pass and Chloe is again next to me, shes try again thanks to the warm heat in this clasroom,I try to make a move and say flirty "you just caint get enought from me are you?" I see how Chloe blush a bit "yeah know shit, can you tell" she say and we both smile, she lean over and want to see what I write, fast I grap my paper and hide it "come on Amber, show me! I said sorry, I draw this extra for you" she say in just the sweetes voice "maybe later" I say "fine" she say and lean back to her chair, for the rest of the time we chat about all kind of things, we really forget we wehre in this classroom it looked like it was just me and Chloe and it was amazing, we learnd some stuff from each other and I never had a talk with some on this emotinal level as with her, it was so freeing feeling and just amzing, I hope we can do that more in time, I feelt so happy.</p><p>The class was over, all wehre going seperate ways, it was now arround twelve noon, I am at my locker and grap my stuff as I hear "are you hungry? how about diner in the two whales?" Chloe ask me, I look over her and say "are you asking me out on a date?" Chloes eyes got big, she rub with her hand her neck, she blushes, I grap her hand and say "hey, it was just a Joke, I would love it, im hella hungry" I let my hand go off again, Chloe smiles, god her smile is just the cutest ever. As we going outside we walk under my umbrella to the Parking lot to her Truck, I always was Impressed from this Truck, even the other say how fucking ugly and just old he look, for me it was just the coolest thing.</p><p>We listen to music and talk again about stuff, the ride from the school to the diner was really fast, we hope out and walking in, we sit on the left side in the middle, opposite of each other, we ordert some two big limos, Chloe the burger and I the Chicken meat with french fries, as we are wating for our order I ask Chloe why she was at the detention class and she told me she did graffiti all over Wellses office, I laugh so hard that I neraly spill out my drink "No shit, youre a badass Price" I say and laugh, we look in each other faces, I feel something between us. Our meals came and we chat and eat, Chloe now knows why im here. "That bitch, on monday she will have some graffiti all over her locker, I swear" Chloe say and I just smile at her "you really would do that, just for me?" I ask her loveing "of course" she say back and we eat our meals.</p><p>After we eaten our meals we talk a lot, about all kind of stuff, we really forgot the world and time, as in the class room it was amazing to chat with Chloe, I learnd a lot about her and she about me "I know youre not that Prnicess Rachel, thank god I draw you the paper plan" Chloe say honest and I just smile at her big, my Phone beep and I got a massege from my mom "oh shit" I say and Chloe look at me worrierd ask "whats wrong?" "Its already this late, I have to go home" I say a little in Panic but also sad "I drive you" Chloe say, we both bay and walking back to her Truck, she drive me home and she park her Truck a but outside that my Parents couldnt see us.</p><p>"It sucks you have to go, I really never had a much more fun detention day as today" she say sad, we look at each other and I say "yeah for me to, Im really glad Victoria did, I....I think I would have never speak to you" I say shy "why that?" Chloe ask me and I think I have to tell her know, If I dont do it know and I start talking "Bec....because I like you Chloe Price, not in the frendship way more in the--" "I like you more as just a friend way?!" Chloe cut me of, I smile and look shy away, she grap my hand and I look at her "why you never speak to me?" she ask me "Im always so shy arround you, so, Im glad this happen" I mumble and we get closer to each other "Rachel Amber and shy? dosent really fit" Chloe say and we smile at each other, we are now inches away from each other, my heart pump and then it happend, I feel her sweet lips on mine, how soft and just tastey they are, after some seconds we break the kiss and smile at each other, just another seconds pass me made our lips meet again, now more passinate, I feel how my hands grap her neck and Chloe pull me close to her, after that amazing kiss we both need some breath "that was" Chloe say "I know" I say and we look at each other holding our hands.</p><p>"Here" I say and write Chloe my phone number "call me later" I say and grap my stuff, Chloe smiles and say "I will" I smile back and open the door, I give Chloe one last look and say "We will see us Chloe Price" she smiles and I smile back, as I walking to my house im so happy today was happening, so thanks Victoria Chase for you Plan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>